samuraigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hidetada Tokugawa
'Hidetada Tokugawa '''1st appeared in Kessen. Games Kessen Hidetada is Ieyasu's bumbling and seemingly incompetent son in Kessen. Although he desires to make him proud, he is often berated by his father. In an effort to compensate for his loss at Ueda Castle, he orders for Masayuki's assassination and gravely disappoints his father. When he is named the shogun, Hidetada invokes his own desires to rule and becomes more confident in himself. He volunteers to lead the troops at Osaka Castle and, though Ieyasu is pleased with his son's eagerness, he is denied. Though given large armies, he habitually loses against more intelligent and experienced opponents. Charecter Information Vioce Actors *Alessandro Juliani - Kessen (English) *Hiroshi Okamoto - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) *Keisuke Baba - Samurai Warriors 2: Empires (Japanese) *Daisuke Sakaguchi - Kessen (Japanese) History Early Life Tokugawa Hidetada was born to Tokugawa Ieyasu and one of his many consorts in 1579. His exact birthdate is unknown. This was shortly after Hidetada's stepmother (Ieyasu's official wife) and his half-brother Tokugawa Nobuyasu were executed on suspicion of plotting with Takeda Shingen to assassinate Ieyasu. By killing his wife and her supposed co-conspirators, Ieyasu declared his position in the conflict between the Oda clan under Oda Nobunaga and the Takeda under Takeda Shingen. The traditional power base of the Tokugawa clan was Mikawa. In 1590, the new ruler of Japan, Toyotomi Hideyoshi led Tokugawa Ieyasu in attacking the domain of the Hōjō in what became known as the Siege of Odawara (1590). Hideyoshi enlisted Ieyasu for this campaign by promising to exchange the five provinces under Ieyasu's control for the eight Kantō provinces, including the city of Edo. In order to keep Ieyasu from defecting to the Hojo side (since the Hōjō and the Tokugawa were formerly on friendly terms), Hideyoshi took the eleven-year-old Nagamaru as a hostage. In 1592 Hideyoshi presided over Nagamaru's coming of age ceremony; it was then that Ieyasu's son dropped his childhood name, Nagamaru, and assumed the name Hidetada. He was named the heir of the Tokugawa family, being the eldest surviving son of Ieyasu, and his favorite (since Ieyasu's eldest son had been previously executed, and his second son was adopted by Hideyoshi while still an infant). In 1593, Hidetada returned to his father's side. Military Knowing his death would come before his son Toyotomi Hideyori came of age, Hideyoshi named five regents--one of whom was Hidetada's father, Ieyasu--to rule in his son's place. Hideyoshi hoped that the bitter rivalry among the regents would prevent any one of them from seizing power. But after Hideyoshi died in 1598 and Hideyori became nominal ruler, the regents forgot all vows of eternal loyalty and were soon vying for control of the nation. Tokugawa Ieyasu was one of the strongest of the five regents, and began to rally around himself an Eastern faction. A Western faction rallied around Ishida Mitsunari. The two factions clashed at the Battle of Sekigahara, which set the stage for Tokugawa rule. In 1600 Hidetada led 16,000 of his father's men in a campaign to contain the Western-aligned Uesugi clan in Shinano. Ieyasu then ordered Hidetada to march his troops to Sekigahara in anticipation of the decisive battle against the Western faction. But the Sanada Clan managed to tie Hidetada's forces down, meaning that he arrived too late to assist in his father's narrow but decisive victory. Hidetada and Ieyasu's relationship never recovered. In 1603 Emperor Go-Yozei granted Ieyasu the title of shogun. Thus Hidetada became the heir to the shogunate. In 1605 Ieyasu abdicated as shogun in favor of Hidetada. Shogun In order to avoid his predecessor's fate, Ieyasu established a dynastic pattern soon after becoming shogun by abdicating in favor of Hidetada in 1605. Ieyasu retained significant power until his death in 1616; but Hidetada nevertheless assumed a role as formal head of the bakufu bureaucracy. After Hidetada became shogun he married Oeyo (of the Oda family of the Taira clan) and they had two sons, Tokugawa Iemitsu and Tokugawa Tadanaga. They also had two daughters, one of whom, Sen ''hime, married twice. The other daughter, Kazuko hime, married Emperor Go-Mizunoo {of descent from the Fujiwara clan}. Much to the dismay of Ieyasu, in 1612, Shogun Hidetada engineered a marriage between Sen hime, Ieyasu's favorite granddaughter, and Toyotomi Hideyori, who was living as a common citizen in Osaka Castle with his mother. When this failed to quell Hideyori's intrigues, Ōgosho Ieyasu and Shogun Hidetada brought an army to Osaka.[2] Father and son once again disagreed on how to conduct this campaign against the recalcitrant Toyotomi forces in Osaka. Ieyasu favored a conservative approach while Hidetada preferred a direct, all-out assault. Hidetada prevailed; in the ensuing siege Hideyori and his mother were forced to commit suicide. Even Hideyori's infant son (Kunimatsu), grandson of Hidetada, was not spared. Ieyasu never forgave Hidetada for this loss. Only Sen hime was spared; she later re-married and had a new family. After Ieyasu's death in 1616,[2] Hidetada took control of the bakufu. He strengthened the Tokugawa hold on power by improving relations with the Imperial court. To this end he married his daughter Kazuko hime to Emperor Go-Mizunoo.[2] The product of that marriage, a girl, eventually succeeded to the throne of Japan to become Empress Meishō. The city of Edo was also heavily developed under his reign.